Birthday Cake
by Khalidah
Summary: Anzu and Shizuka are getting together at Anzu's house to bake a cake for Jou's birthday. But what they thought was simple cake-baking turned out to be more. Shoujo-ai. Anzu x Shizuka. Don't like, don't read. PG13 to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou or any of its characters.  
  
My first shoujo-ai fic. Probably not my best, but I really wanted to write one. Tell me what you think!

---  
  
Birthday Cake  
  
---  
  
Anzu stood at the kitchen counter looking at all she had set out in front of her: eggs, sugar, butter, vanilla, cocoa powder, and baking powder. On the stove sat a boiling pot of water. Her hair was tied into two low pigtails to keep it out of her face, and she was wearing an old, yellow T-shirt with a pair of pink shorts. She was ready to bake. All she needed was the dark chocolate and icing sugar, which Shizuka was bringing. The two of them were getting together at Anzu's house to bake a cake for Shizuka's brother, Jounouchi's birthday. Anzu had always been pretty good at baking and cooking, so she decided to help her.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Anzu ran quickly to answer it, revealing Shizuka. She was smiling brightly, as usual. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, and she wore jean shorts and a white T-shirt. In her arms she held a brown paper bag.  
  
"Hi Anzu!" She greeted happily. "I'm so excited! Thanks for helping me do this!"  
  
"Anything for you," Anzu smiled, letting her in. "Let's get to work, shall we?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Shizuka pranced into the kitchen. She set the paper bag down on the table and removed the contents from the bag, setting them next to the other ingredients.  
  
"All right, well first..." Anzu began, picking up the sheet that had the directions on it. "We need to preheat the oven to 350 degrees." Anzu reached out and pressed "BAKE" on her electric stove, and pressed the upward arrow until it hit 350 degrees.  
  
"Okay, that's done," Shizuka said. "I'll do the next step." Shizuka read through the sheet, and then she began the butter with the sugar, and beat it. Anzu was lining the cake tins with non-stick paper and greasing the pans.  
  
"Where can I find the flour?" Shizuka asked when she was finished, as Anzu began adding the eggs.  
  
"Up in the highest cabinet," Anzu motioned with her head. Shizuka nodded, pulling a foot stool over and opened the cabinet.  
  
"I found it! But it looks like it might be too heavy..." She said.  
  
"I'll help you out," Anzu said, walking to the other girl's side. She put her arms up, ready to grab the bag when Shizuka pulled it down.  
  
"Okay," She said, and grasped the bag, pulling with both hands. Suddenly, she heard a tear, and before she had time to find out what it was, white powder came pouring down all over her and Anzu. The two of them began coughing. Shizuka brushed the flour from her face to look at Anzu whom was doing the same thing.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Shizuka cried, tears on the brink of falling. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"It's all right," Anzu comforted and hugged her. "It was just an accident." Shizuka looked up, and Anzu smiled warmly. Shizuka gave a weak smile. Anzu let go and began to help her dust off, and then Shizuka helped Anzu to.  
  
"All right, I've finished putting the eggs in," Anzu said. "Now we need to mix the flour, baking powder, cocoa powder, and vanilla."  
  
"Okay," Shizuka nodded, and began to gather the ingredients. Suddenly, Anzu began to notice her mouth was very dry.  
  
"Are you thirsty?" She asked, and walked over to the refrigerator.  
  
"I am, actually," Shizuka giggled while mixing the ingredients together. Anzu smiled and pulled a gallon of ice water from the refrigerator, and two Styrofoam cups from near the sink. She set one down in front of Shizuka.  
  
"Thanks," She said. She had finished putting the ingredients together, and was putting the lids back on containers. As she picked up the cap for the vanilla, she accidentally dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Oops," She said, bending down to get it. Anzu was pouring herself a cup of water, but as she lifted the gallon, her elbow knocked the already full cup. It fell over and the cold water splashed all over Shizuka as she was standing up.  
  
To be exact, it spilled all over her chest.  
  
"Ah! That's cold!" She cried.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Anzu said. "I wasn't watching what I was doing." She grabbed her a towel from a nearby drawer.  
  
"Thanks," Shizuka smiled, taking the towel. Before Shizuka had a chance to wipe herself off, Anzu caught a glimpse of her bra through her shirt. She quickly turned away, blushing madly.  
  
_Her bra! It's pink! And it had a little rose in the center! God, I shouldn't even be looking!_ Anzu screamed at herself in her head.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Huh?!" The brunette quickly spun back around.  
  
"Are you all right?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"I-I'm just fine! Let's get this stuff mixed together!" She began to forcibly mix the four ingredients with the others. Shizuka looked at her curiously.  
  
"If you say so," She said unsurely, and measured out the boiled water, adding it.  
  
After they were finished mixing, Anzu poured the mix into two different cake tins and slid them into the oven to bake.  
  
"It'll need about an hour to bake," She said.  
  
"Okay," Shizuka replied. "What do you want to do until then?" Anzu thought for a moment, and then realized they still had to make the frosting. She also noticed that they were both covered in ingredients that were used to bake the cake.  
  
"Well, we still have to make the frosting, but we're pretty messy. Would you...like to take a bath?" Anzu offered nervously.  
  
"Sure," Shizuka replied, smiling. Anzu breathed a sigh of relief and led her to the bathroom. Anzu's bathroom was large; and the bath had enough room for two people, without them being squished. She had lots of soaps and oils, and fancy shampoo, and several different colored towels. They came in all different sized too. The sink was full of girl stuff, like make up and hair products, and was all neatly laid out.  
  
"Wow, Anzu... You have a lot of nice stuff," Shizuka said, awed. Anzu giggled.  
  
"Well... It probably would be much easier and faster if we just got in together. I mean, we're both girls," Anzu said, blushing lightly, and awaited Shizuka's answer.  
  
"That's fine," Shizuka answered nervously. She stared at the ground and blushed. She was a little insecure about the way she looked, and didn't think Anzu wanted to see her. She saw a yellow shirt drop to the floor, and looked up to see Anzu, who was in the process of removing her bra. Shizuka blushed madly.  
  
_Ah! She's so much bigger than me! She has a beautiful body! I can't let her see me!_ She watched as Anzu slid her shorts and panties off and wrapped a towel around her waist. She then turned around to look at Shizuka. Shizuka tried to hide her face because she was blushing, but she didn't want Anzu to think she didn't want to look at her.  
  
"Come on," Anzu said comfortingly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." She started the water and waited for it to fill up, and then climbed in. She sunk low into the water, closing her eyes, knowing it would make Shizuka feel uncomfortable if she watched her. Shizuka took a deep breath and removed her shirt and shorts, revealing her matching pink undergarments. She hesitantly pulled those off and grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around herself. Anzu began washing her hair, and Shizuka slid in quietly and watched her.  
  
_She looks so good... She could be a model._ Shizuka admired her. She found it hard to tear her eyes away from her body. Anzu began rinsing out her hair and the soap off of her body that she had applied earlier. Shizuka watched the water trickle down her body and found it even more alluring. Anzu glanced at her, and Shizuka quickly looked away, pretending to wash herself.  
  
_Great! I bet she thinks I'm perverted now!_ Shizuka felt even more embarrassed. She thought Anzu would tell her to get out and go home, and learn some respect. She felt her ponytail being pulled out, and let out a small squeak.  
  
"I just thought I'd help you wash out your hair," Anzu giggled, and began spraying Shizuka's hair to wet it. Shizuka breathed a sigh of relief. Anzu wasn't mad.  
  
"Is that okay?" Shizuka gasped, realizing she hadn't answered her.  
  
"Yes! Of course it's okay!" Shizuka said happily. Anzu smiled, and applied shampoo and conditioner, and gently massaged it in. After spraying it out, she gently rubbed the sweet scented soap all over her body.  
  
_Ah... It feels so... Good..._ She then felt her head being tilted back, and suddenly she felt lips press against hers. She felt a warm tongue rub against her own and around the inside of her mouth. Anzu was kissing her. It was the best feeling she'd ever felt, and she returned the kiss lovingly. They broke apart to breathe, but seconds after were lost in another kiss. They sank lower into the tub to enjoy the rest of their bath.

---  
  
"Happy birthday Jounouchi!" Everyone yelled out together. It was finally Jounouchi's birthday, and everyone was gathered around the table at Yuugi's house. Anzu and Shizuka carried out the big chocolate layer cake they had made.  
  
"This looks great!" Jounouchi said excitedly. Shizuka lit the candles and they sang to him, and he blew the candles out. Anzu cut the cake and gave everyone a piece.  
  
"Really good! You two did a good job!" Jounouchi said, stuffing his face with it. Everyone else agreed.  
  
"You want to help me get drinks?" Anzu asked Shizuka. The light brunette nodded and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Shizuka?" Anzu said as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She then slid her arms around Anzu's neck as Anzu wrapped hers around her waist, and they enjoyed a deep kiss.


End file.
